A single kiss
by PencilProductions
Summary: A kiss can express sentiments of love, passion, affection, respect, greeting, friendship, peace and good luck, among many others... Who knew a kiss could change ones life entirely?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there~ This will be my first fanfic on this account! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1**

Len's POV

I feel so embarassed! I mean.. I kissed her! I kissed Rin! She looked really uneasy.. How am I gonna face her? How can i go to school? Ahh.. I don't know anymore.. But it was an accident! I'm sure she wouldn't care.. but then again it was our first kiss..

I thought about it over and over on the way to school.. I went to my classroom and caught a glimpse of Rin looking at me... When she noticed me look back, she immediately looked away with a faint blush on her face.. Now I really feel uncomfortable..

In Normal POV..

"Uhh.. Good morning Rin." Len tried to greet as calm as possible... His heart was racing. He couldn't stop it from beating so fast he felt like his heart was gonna explode..

"G-good morning.." Rin greeted back. She seemed nervous herself.. She couldn't help but think about "that" everytime she see's Len..

Len tried his best to keep his cool and act completely normal untin school ends.. but he didn't even make it till lunch..

"Len! Calm down dude!" Mikuo called out to Len who was about to jump off the school rooftop. Mikuo pulled Len away from the edge. "Don't kill yourself!" said Mikuo who is trying his best to keep Len from commiting suicide..

"IT'S SO EMBARASSING I COULD JUST DIE THAN FACE IT!" Len shouted as he fell on his knees.. His face started turning red as he thought about "that".. He can't get it out of his mind! He feels like he's going insane~! "I don't even know how I could ever talk to Rin again after** that**.." Len felt that sensation in his body every time he thinks about it.. That feeling of warmth.. He doesn't know how to explain it..

"Len.. I know my sister.. She's probably thinking about it as much as you do.." said Rinto. "Besides you two like each other right? The reason why you two met up was to confess to each other.. Calm down and talk to her!" Rinto said and gave Len a motivational thumbs up!

"Well.. I can try but I can't assure you that I can properly do it.. My heart races every time I see her.." Len placed a hand on his chest feeling his heart beat so fast just thinking about her.. "I think I'm gonna have a heart attack.." Len blushed harder as he thought about what he's gonna say to her... Should I apologize? Should I explain? A lot of things came to mind.. But he can't seem to decide what to say..

"Come on Len! You only have 14 minutes till the next class! If you don't talk to her now, you'll have that awkward feeling for the rest of the day!" said Rinto who is trying to motivate Len but he isn't actually helping...

"Okay, Okay! I'm gonna do it.." said Len who is annoyed by his friend who have no idea what falling in love feels..

Len ran towards the classroom to look for Rin. She was just sitting alone eating her food. "Hey Rin! I have to talk to you about something..." Len said shyly..

Rin knew exactly what Len wanted to talk about.. She nodded her head and followed him to the staircase..

To be continued... XDD  
This will be continued on the next chapter! Bye OwO


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2! Hopefully this will be a lot longer than the previous chapter! If it isn't.. Kill me OwO No.. Don't kill me XD Just say that you hate me... Enjoy! Btw.. We will focus on a cat for now. You don't like cats? WHAT KIND OF A HEARTLESS MONSTER ARE YOU? Also the cat will bring Rin and Len together~ So don't hate on the cat! I wish I owned vocaloid so I can make RinLen official :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rin and Len walked towards the staircase.. "What did you wanna talk about Len?" Rin asked even though she already knew..

"I wanted to talk about.. Well you know.. that.." Len blushed as he once again thought about it once again...

"Oh.. that.." Rin also blushed.. "It was an accident right?" Rinny asked thinking if it was an accident.. or did he mean to do it?..

"Umm.. Yeah but I don't regret it.." Len blushed slightly as he spoke. "I mean the fact that my first kiss was with you.." said Len.

"W-what do you mean you don't regret it!?" Rin blushed hard as she heard what Len said.. He doesn't regret it?

"Well.. I've liked you for a long time and-" Len was cut off in mid-sentence by Rin..

"Lunch is almost ending. I heading back to the classroom." Rin said and made a dash for the room..

"R-Rin wait!" Len tried to stop her but she was already out of sight.. "It's hopeless.. I can't ever tell her properly.. She even walked out on me.." Poor Len.. Len also headed for the classroom... He didn't participate much in class activities.. He really wasn't motivated at all!

After school...

As Rinny exited the school grounds and walked home.. halfway there.. in a narrow alley.. someone grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth and pulled her into the alley.. She struggled to break free...

"Calm down! It's just me!" The mysterious person let her go. "It's me! Len.." Len revealed himself to her...

"Len why did you-" Rin tried to ask him a question.. knowing Rin she would probably ask a lot... So he cut her off before she could finish her question..

"I need to talk to you.. Before this day ends I have to tell you.." Len said in a serious tone.. Now Ring knows that there is no way out of this..

"L-Len.. W-What do you have to s-say?." Rin nervously asked.. Acting as if she doesn't already know the answer..

"Rin I've liked you for a long time.. Whether that kiss was an accident or not, I don't regret it. I don't regret that my first kiss is with you.. Rin, I don't just like you. I love you. This is the first time I have ever felt like this. You are the only one who can make my heart feel this way and I know it. I really love you." Len confessed everything he has to confess.. He didn't care whether her reaction was negative or positive.. as long as she knows how he feels..

Rin blushed hard after hearing Len's confession to her.. "Len.. I love you, too." Rin said as she hugged him really tight.

Len smiled and hugged her back.. "We should be heading home.." Len suggested.. Even though he doesn't want her to go yet.. He knows what happens to Rinto when Rin comes home late..

**Flashback...**

**"LEN!" Rinto called. "Hey Rinto! Calm down. What's happening?" Len curiously asked. "Rin hasn't come home yet! Do you know where she is?!" Rinto said in a hurry.. "Rinto.. She's 14. She can take care of herself." Len explained to the worried boy.. "But-" Rinto tried to speak but Len cut him off. "Would you mind going back to you house to check if she's there instead of waking up everyone in my house?" Len said annoyed. "Uh.." Rinto went out of Len's house and went home..**

**End of flashback.**

"I'll walk you home." Len offered.. Rin simply nodded and he walked her home. By the time they reached Rin's house, Rinto was outside watering the plants.

"I see you two are.. ehem.. getting closer.. hehe." Rinto smirked as he noticed the two holding hands... Rin and Len immediately let go of each other's hands in embarrassment..

"Um.. I'll be heading home." Len excused himself. Rinto's presence is making him uncomfortable.

"Wait. Why don't you have dinner at our house. Your parents are on a business trip right?" Rinto asked Len almost immediately after he finished his sentence.

"Um.. I better head home now so-" Len was trying to find a way out of this but Rinto said something he never expected him to say...

(A/n = Freaking older siblings..)

"Why go home so early? Is someone waiting for you at home Len? Could there be someone other than your sister.. Cause if I remember correctly your sister will go to Jane's house for their group work, am I right?" Rinto was getting him in trouble.. He can clearly see the expression on Rin's face. He looked at Rinto who has a smirk on his face.

"Uh.. I-It's just that I have something important to do!" Len nervously answered. Rinto just had another thing coming!

"I see.. It must be so important... did you give your.. virginity?" Rinto's face turned into that of a devil. Once Rin heard this she clenched her fist.

"Nyan~!" A cat passed by them and sat in their front yard. (Enter! Random kitty cat!)

"Oh! It's the MAGICAL MV PLAYING OTAKU CAT!" Rinto ran towards the cat and petted its head.

"What? Magical.. MV.. Playing.. Otaku.. cat?" Len questioned as that name made no sense.. (Let's just say someone out there.. Will know what the MMVPOC is OwO)

"Yeah! We took this cat in once. We left it for a second then when we came back it was playing the computer!" Rinto said still amazed by what the cat did..

**Flashback...**

**"Hey kitty.. Behave. Don't break anything. We're just gonna get food for you." Rin said to the cat who probably can't understand a word.. **

**The siblings left the cat alone in the house. The cat stared at the monitor screen showing that the boy has been playing MV.. **

**The cat climbed the chair and positioned one paw at the mouse and the other paw in the keyboard. Soon, the cat started owning people. The cat started shooting people nonstop. It shot anyone who messes with his teammates...**

**After a little while the twins came back with some cat food!**

**"Hello kitty we brought you some- woah!" Rinto exclaimed. "Rin! Look at this!" Rinto called his sister who was behind her.**

**Rin looked at the cat with a surprised look. "Oh my god! Is that cat playing the computer?!" Rin asked Rinto. **

**"Oh. My. God. Level 27 already! I just begun!" Rinto exclaimed as he noticed the level of his character.**

**End of flashback**

**"It also seems to like anime and vocaloid a lot.." Rinto added.**

_**Flashback...**_

_**Rinto stayed in the living room while Rin was watching anime in her room with the cat. Rinto decided to bring snacks for Rin and the kitty...**_

_**Rinto headed upstairs towards Rin's room. He was about to enter when he stopped and opened the door a little bit.**_

_**noogaado daze suki ga ooi no**_

_**koishi temitaiwa fuwafuwa to**_

_**hage no SUPIICHI ni SUMAIRU**_

_**MIRUKU to PANDA wa shirokuma de**_

_**sekai gahazumuno**_

_**He identified the lyrics to be from Suki Kirai... He looked at the cat momentarily before realizing that the cat pretty much enjoyed listening to the song.. **_

_**He gave their snacks and went back to the living room.. After a while he came back to check on them again and found them crying over an anime.. "Rin you're crying over that anime again! Come on R- Wait the cat is crying, too!" Rinto was surprised to find that the cat was also crying... **_

_**"The cat understands Rinto! It understands!" Rin said as she hugged the cat.**_

_**End of flashback...**_

"What a weird cat.." said Len who was happy they forgot about the 'going home early' thing..

"I would prefer to call it special, not weird. Oh by the way, want to have dinner with us?" Rinto asked probably forgetting that he had asked that earlier.

"Uh yeah sure!" Len, this time accepted avoiding the same thing from happening..

"Cool! Let's go inside.." The three of them realized that the have been standing outside the entire time..

They went inside the house. Rinto went to the kitchen to prepare some food. While Rin and Len sat down on the couch with the cat in the middle.

Rinto forgot about it but it seems Rin still remembers it completely.. Rin doesn't seem to take that 'joke' lightly..

They had a silent dinner. They didn't talk to each other at all.. Right after finishing, Rin immediately stood up and approached the door.

"Where are you going Rinny?" Rinto asked his younger sibling. "It's late at night.." Rinto added worried for his little sister..

"I'm just gonna take a walk. I won't go far Rinto. Don't worry about me.." Rin excused herself and headed out.

After a while of thinking. Len decided to follow Rin only to go out clueless.. He had no idea where Rin went.. "Meow" He saw the kitty walk by him. The cat looked at him and ran away. Len decided to run after the cat which lead him to the park. In the park he saw Rin sitting by the bench. The cat just sat in front of Len.

"Thanks MMVPOC" Len thanked the cat as he walked towards Rin. He sat beside her. Rin looked at Len not expecting him to be here.

"How did you know that I'm here?" Rin asked hoping for an answer.. But Len shoved away that question of hers..

"That's not important. Rin, there's no other girl in my life other than you.. And my sister..." Len told her straight...

"Len-" Before she could speak Len cut her off and continued saying whatever he was saying.

"You were worried about that, right? You worried about what Rinto said that might be true.. Rin, I love you and only you Rin. Always remember that." Len said as he held Rin's hand.

Rin blushed as he held her hand. She rested her head on his shoulder as they looked at the stars...

* * *

_**=^w^= I'm not bad at love am I? I'm just as good in love as I am in MV ~Neko-chan**_

**Well... You guys are gonna kill me right? Sorry for not being able to update soon... I got caught up in watching Digimon... Next chapter is coming soon! I hope you don't hate me!**


	3. Sorry

**Sorry guys.. No new chapters for now. I'm watching some animes hoping to get some motivation.. I will update well.. I don't know how long it will take but I'm trying to add some more fluff and also some other pairings like MikuKaito, GumiGumiya and Etc. So a lot of other characters will show up starting on chapter 3. The first 2 chapters focus on the incident and the actual story begins in the next chapter. To be truthful I don't strive for Reviews so I just write when I'm bored.. Its just that I like writing fanfics.. Also.. Okay.. Too much info. Well thats all I wanted to say.. =^w^=**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Guys! I thought I said.. I won't be uploading the 3rd chapter yet.. That wasn't true.. I just felt like making a made up story  
like that once in a while.. Not like its important or anything.. XD ENJOY!**

* * *

Back where we left of..

Rin and Len went back from the park. Rin and Len went inside to see Rinto looking at the cat with a puzzled look.

"What's up Rinto?" Len asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Magical MV playing otaku cat is too long for a name. Help me think of one." Rin though of a perfect name for the cat.

"How about Katrina? Its female after all." Rin suggested.

"Its female? How did you know?" Len asked Rin. Len has no idea... How to erm.. Find the gender of a cat. He is innocent~

"Its a girl thing Len. Nothing you should know." said Rin. (How else do you know the gender of a cat?)

"Well then, that's settled. Your name will be Katrina." Rinto told the cat while petting her head. "And you will be my-" Rinto was cut off by Rin.

"My pet." Rin smile as she carried the cat and walked towards her room. Rinto glared at Rin but let her keep the cat.

"Where are you taking the cat?" Rinto asked Rin not knowing what Rin might do to the poor little kitty.

"We are gonna go watch anime. Right Katrina?" Rin looked at the cat with them fluff face.

"Nyan" was all that was heard from the kitty cat as they enter the room...

(We shall now shift to serious-writing mode...)

"Len.. Do you know how to find the gender of a cat?" Rinto asked a puzzled Len. Len shook his head as he thought how.. He drifted into deep thought to the point which he couldn't hear Rinto's loudest shout.

"LEN! HELLO~! EARTH TO LEN!" Rinto shouted right into Len's ears.. Rinto was getting annoyed now. He was.. Basically being ignored by Len. "SNAP OUT OF YOUR STUPID FANTASY WORLD LEN!" This time his shout was louder. He doesn't care anymore if Len was to loose his hearing. (Evil Rinto...)

"RINTO! I CAN HEAR YOU! You don't have to shout that loud!" Len finally snapped. He looked at his 'friend' who was shouting right as his ears. "What do you want?!" Len asked Rinto who just game him the damn poker face.

"Well enough of the cat. Let's play some games. Come on up in my room. We can play some stuff to kill time with." Rinto lead Len to his room. To Len's surprise, Rinto has like every game console in his room. He just stared in awe as he saw a shelf filled with games for all different consoles.

"How did you get all these?" Len asked Rinto who smirked. "HOW? I MEAN.. ALL THESE.. YOU HAVE ALL OF THESE! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO BUY ALL THAT?!" Len couldn't help but get excited thinking about all the games he can play. "OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO TRY THEM ALL!" Len said as he scanned the game shelf looking for games he like.

"Then buy your own." Rinto said to Len in a cocky tone. "What? Did you think all those are free? Of course not! You only get to pick 1 console and 1 game. If you want to play more.. Then pay me 500 yen per console and 400 per game! What do you say Len?" Rinto smirked as he teased his friend. He wasn't gonna be nice today. Len glared at Rinto.

"I am gonna play what I want. You don't tell me what to do!" Len was , too hooked up with playing that he didn't care about Rinto. So he quickly grabbed some games and went to play. It's not like Rinto will go easy on him...

"So then.. It will be okay of I give you all the consoles.. In exchange of being able to post this Picture on facebook?" Rinto took out his phone and showed Len the picture. Len looked at the photo as his eyes widdened.

"Rinto.. y-you wouldn't d-dare.." Len knew that photo It was when Mikuo and Rinto took his clothes while he was taking a bath. He had no other choice than to wear the dress that they left him. Its was a yellow dress. It even came with a yellow headband.. He thought Rinto already deleted that photo. He knew that if he didn't follow Rinto, his pictures will sure get out.

"So... Wanna trade Len?" Rinto already knew.. He will win this argument. He smirked at Len who was visibly scared of his threat. The first thing he ever thought was sending it to Rin and Miku. And Have then dress him up more..

"No! Screw playing. I should just go home. And delete that photo! DELETE!D-E-L-E-T-E!" Len went to Rin's room first to say bye. He opened her room door to find Rin changing into her panjamas. She was wearing her Shirt and still hasn't put on her pants.

"Y-you! PERVERT!" Rin screamed as she covered herself with her towel. Her face was bright red. Len has just seen her half naked. "G-Get out! H-Hentai!" Rin shouted at Len who was also blushing.

"S-Sorry Rin I didn't know!" He apologized as he closed the door and leaned against it. He fell on the ground. He sat there by her door holding his shirt above his chest feeling his heartbeat go crazy. First, He accidentally kiss her. Now he enters her room while she is dressing up! What is wrong with his life.

"Um.. Len? You still there? I'm done dressing up now.." She called out to see if Len was still there. She was still blushing from a while ago.

"Um Yeah.. I just wanted to say goodbye.." Len said while still sitting right outside her room. His heartbeat was starting to slow down back to normal. "That's all I wanted to say.. Uh.. See you tomorrow.." Len said as he stood up.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Rin didn't bother to come out of her room. She laid down her bed and begun to think of random stuff... "I'm gonna tell Miku about Len's confession tomorrow." She yawned and decided to go to bed. Katrina jumped onto Rin's bed and slept beside Rin. "Night, Katrina.." Said Rin who drifted to sleep.

Len finally reached his house. He went inside and went straight to his room.. He changed into his panjamas and went to bed.

**Next morning... **

It went like it usually does... Except as the 4 Kagamine's walked to school.. Rin and Len were surprisingly quiet. Rinto and Lenka exchanged glances and looked at their younger siblings. Rin and Len would usually.. I mean _**ALWAYS**_ talk to each other. Even about random subjects, they never run out of conversations. Which is why Rinto couldn't help but ask..

"Hey Rin, Len. Is there something that you want to talk about? I mean, You two are surprisingly quiet.." Rinto looked at his sister then Len. She two aren't even looking at each other. Rinto was starting to feeling uncofortable with this silence.

They finally reached school. Rin and Len seperated ways with Rinto and Lenka. The two entered their classrooms and went to their seats. Miku, Gumi and Kaito found it weird that the two aren't talking. 'They are best friends, right?' was all they thought.

Gumi thought of an idea and she shared it with the rest. "Gumiya~ Come here!" Gumiya sighed and stood from his seat to go to Gumi. Gumiya stared at Gumi waiting for her to speak. "You and Kaito will talk to Len while me and Miku will talk to Rin okay?" They all nodded to Gumi's suggestion. They tried asking Rin and Len but all they ever answer is 'I am fine' and 'Nothing is wrong'. And they all refused o believe it.

They sighed as the teacher entered the room and they all sat down on their respective seats still wondering what happened to Rin and Len.. Class went on as it usually does.. Boring and all.. Its always maked you sleepy...

**Lunch...**

On the same table was Miku, Kaito, Mikuo, Rin, Len, Gumi, Gumiya, Rinto and Lenka. Sometimes Neru, Haku and Teto would join while Ted and Dell didn't have much time for lunch since they were always busy with practices.

Over lunch they ate and talked about random stuff, Until Miku asked Rin about her and Len.. "Hey Rin. Did you and Len fight or something?" Miku couldn't help but worry. The two of them haven't talked the entire time. They talked to the others.. But not with each other.. "Huh? No Miku, We aren't fighting." Rin had no idea where they get the fighting stuff but she and Len weren't talking for a reason.

"But you guys Aren't talking.. Worse is you aren't even looking at each other.." Gumiya stated. "Yeah.. Its not like you two to not talk to each other." Mikuo added. "PLus, you two are the closest to each other among all of us." Kaito also added.

"Guys. Seriously? Its nothing." Len looked at th guys with a grin. "Its.. Actually Rinto. He.. Well told Rin and I not to talk for one day. And if we couldn't do it then.. He would let out embarassing pictures of us." Rin glared at Rinto who returned the glare. "You guys.. You weren't supposed to tell anyone..." Rinto Glared at the two. "Well.. Case solved I guess.." Gumiya sighed in relief that the two aren't fighting at all...

School continued to bore students.. And hopefully it ended. The group said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways..

* * *

**Its not like me to switch Fanfic style in the middle of the fanfic but I did it anyway.. Actually.. I didn't switch at all XD Hope you like it! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sup' So here's the next chapter of a single kiss. Hope you like it. And If you don't write your own story. Let's see if its better. If it is, then congrats. By the way. We are focusing on animals today~ Animals and only animals! If you don't like animals... Don't read it... Just got that idea after a watched this video on facebook of some kid torturing a cat.. WHY WOULD SOMEONE TORTURE A CAT? Anyways. Enjoy. **

**PET'S HANG OUT! (They're at Miku's house)**

"What?" The gang all stared at Miku who was smiling like it has never happened in years.. Its not like it never happened before. They use to do that when we were kids...

"Why a pet's hang out?" Len questioned. Miku looked at him like it was obvious why. He looked at the rest and they just shook their heads saying that they have no idea.

"Well.. You know hard high school is. I don't know about you guys.. But I rarely have time for my pet.." Miku said, her cheerful voice suddenly changing into a sad, and guilty one. "I told my parents that I wanted a pet cause they will be fun to take care of.. But most of the time.. I just feed it and then study, do homework and other stuff."

"I know what you mean. I don't get time to play with my pet either.." Gumi sighed. "Me, too. I usually study till night.. And well.. I just get straight to bed." Gumiya also looked pretty guilty.

"You guys don't have time for your pets? I play with mine all the time!" Rin cheerfully said shocking the other three. "All the time! What about your studies!" Gumi asked Rin who just grinned. "I ace all of my exams!" She gave them a thumbs up. 'Are you even human?' They all thought.

"Lenka and I take turns in playing with our pet." Len said after Rin. "When Lenka has exams, I take care of our pet. When I have exams, Lenka takes care of our pet." Lenka just nodded as the others gave her a questioning look.

"So how about this guys. Tomorrow, 12pm at the park. Bring your pets and intruduce them! Sound good?" Everyone gave each other looks before returning to Miku and nodding. "All right then guys! See you tomorrow!" After this, They all headed home.

Next Morning~

The ones who were able to come are Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Gumi, Gumiya, Luka, Gakupo (cause luka came XD) and Mikuo.

"Alright guys. Time to introduce our pets. Lets do it by our name. Alphabetical order!" Miku is so pumped up about this entire thing the rest of them just smiled. -order Gakupo, Gumi, Gumiya, Len, Luka, Kaito, Miku and Mikuo and Rin-

"Guess I'm first. This is JV. He is a male parrot as you can see." Gakupo introduced his pet parrot. For a parrot. This one is pretty behaved. It doesn't talk much and it doesn't say pretty weird stuff.

"I'm next! This is Ai-chan! She's a female cat. Well Obviously. " Her cat's fur was white in color. She had blue eyes. It has an orange collar with Carrot designs. OwO

"Well. This is my cat, Joseph or Jo-kun for short. He's male... " His cat is brown in color. He had green eyes with a blue collar.

"My turn. This is my puppy, Mi-chan. Female." She had black and white fur. She had brown eyes and a yellow collar.

"Well. This is my mouse, Kiyo. He is male." Her mouse had a mix af white, brown and black colors. If looking closely, it had green eyes.

"My turn~ This is my hamster! Ann-chan! FEMALE of course!" Her hamster was white and brown in color. Its pretty small. Just a little bit bigger than Kiyo.

"Well guys. This is my Dog. Pau-chan. Female like Ann.." His dog was already an adult. It had golden fur and a teal colored collar. It had leak design making it look like the dog had a leek as the collar.

"And finally, This is my Cat, Kat-chan! She is, Of course, female!" Her cat was orange in color, much to Rin's liking. She had an orange collar.

And that's all the pets! Now time to have some fun.

Rin took a picnic cloth for them to sit on. And another for the pets. They all placed their pets down on the blue picnic cloth while they sat on the red one.

Rin walked over to the pets and gave them instructions. The pets being obedient and well-trained, looked at Rin listening to her instructions. "Guys, you can have your fun as long as you don't fight. More importantly, Do not leave this cloth. You might get lost especially the small guys. Uh.. What was your name again.. Oh, Pau-chan. You are the biggest so please take watch them~" Pau-chan barked to let Rin know that she understood.

Now to see what the cute pets are doing~

Kat-chan, quickly went to Ai-chan and Jo-kun to play. Being a cat like them made it easy for the three to make friends. Ann-chan, The hamster climbed up to Pau's head and rested there. Mi-chan ran to Pau barking playfully at the two. Ann came down and played a little with Mi-chan. Pau-chan went around the cloth trying to get used to all the other animals. On the other hand, JV grabbed Kiyo and flew up to show Kiyo what flying is like. Ann also wanted to fly so Pau gestured Ann to climb to her head. When JV saw this, He knew exactly what Pau was saying. JV flew down a little lower so he was close to Pau's head level. He put down Kiyo and took Ann, then it flew again. The cat's seemingly not afraid of dogs went to Pau. The animals show signs of understanding each other but their owners have no idea how.. Finally JV put Ann down back on the cloth. 'We want to play around..' Said Kat. 'Hey Pau, can you ask them if we can go run around the place?' Jo asked Pau. 'Sure let me try.' Pau agreed. Pau barked at Rin who was sitting closest to their cloth. Rin and Pau had an eye to eye look.

"You want to go around the park don't you.." Rin looked at them. "Okay! You can go. Kiyo and Ann must stay with another pet for safety okay! Don't separate." Rin cheerfully said.

The pets already decided on running round to check out the park. Ann stayed with Pau while Kiyo stayed with Mi-chan. They went around the Park without getting separated like Rin said. They were smart pets ya know! After a while, JV, who was watching them from the sky saw Len signal them to come back. 'Hey guys! They are signaling us to come back.' JV warned the rest. 'Oh. Okay guys! Back to our owners!' Jo told them. They all ran back to their owners.

"Time to go home guys!" Mikuo told the pets. The pets went to their respective owners. After saying goodbyes. They went home... And thus, that ends the pet's hang out day.

**So how did you like it? Its all about pets guys. I warned you in the beginning didn't I XD Hope you enjoyed! (0w0)**


End file.
